gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Stations in GTA IV
As in previous Grand Theft Auto games, radio stations play a big part in Grand Theft Auto IV. When in a taxi, the player can ask driver to switch station, often accompanied by Niko's views on the station. In previous GTA games (with the exception of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas), radio stations were a single audio file, repeating after completing a loop. In GTA IV, the songs are shuffled and thus are never in any one order. The radio is dynamic. DJs and news programs tell you what the current weather and the current time is. Weazel News updates itself as you progress through the story, sometimes reporting news about Niko's actions. In The Lost and Damned, the first DLC pack for GTA IV on the Xbox 360, five of these radio stations were expanded, namely WKTT, The Beat, L.C.H.C., Liberty Rock Radio and Radio Broker. The new music has been added to the song rotations of the stations, so that both the original music and the new tracks play concurrently. The new tracks are also included in the original GTA4 game. Radio stations list These are the radio stations in GTA IV: * IF99 - International Funk - Funk/Afrobeat (Hosted by Femi Kuti) * Vladivostok FM - Eastern European - (Hosted by Ukrainian pop sensation Ruslana) * K109 The Studio - Disco - (Hosted by fashion designer Karl Lagerfeld) * WKTT Radio We Know The Truth - Conservative Talk Radio * The Beat 102.7 - Contemporary Hip-Hop/Rap * Electro-Choc - Modern Electro/Dance - (Hosted by legendary DJ Francois K) * L.C.H.C - Liberty City Hardcore - Hardcore Punk/Death Metal - (Hosted by Murphy's law guitarist Jimmy Gestapo) * The Classics 104.1 - Classic Hip-Hop/Rap (Hosted and remixed by DJ Premier) * Fusion FM - Funk/Jazz fusion - (Hosted by Roy Ayers) * JNR - Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 - Jazz (Hosted by Roy Haynes) * The Journey - Ambient/Chillout (Hosted by Apple PlainTalk) * Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 - Classic Rock - (Hosted by Iggy Pop) * Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 - Dancehall (Hosted by Bobby Konders) * Radio Broker - Alternative Rock/Indie Rock (Hosted by Juliette Lewis) * San Juan Sounds - Latin/Reggaeton * Tuff Gong Radio - Reggae/Dub (Hosted by Carl Bradshaw) * The Vibe 98.8 - Soul/R&B (Hosted by Vaughn Harper) * Integrity 2.0 - Talk Radio * PLR - Liberal Talk Radio * Independence FM - Custom radio station exclusive to the PC port. * Vice City FM - 80's pop music - Exclusive radio station on GTA: Episodes From Liberty City disc. (replaces The Vibe 98.8 ). (Hosted by Fernando Martinez) * RamJam FM - Reggae/Dub - Exclusive radio station on GTA: Episodes From Liberty City disc (replaces Tuff Gong Radio and Massive B Soundsystem 96.9). (Hosted by David Rodigan). * Self-Actualization FM - Ambient/Chillout - Exclusive radio station on GTA: Episodes From Liberty City disc (replaces The Journey). (Hosted by Audrey). Advertisements Several advertisements can be heard on the radio. These include: * The Science of Crime TV show (2) * The Serrated Edge TV show * The Men's Room TV show (2) * Ambulate's Motorized Scooter (3) * Excelsior Extreme 9 (one in English, one in Spanish, one in Russian) * Alcopatch * Alcotine Patch * Waning with the Stars TV show (2) * Banging Trash Can Lids for an Hour! * Swinging Puppets * Weazel News promo * America's Next Top Hooker * Wing It computer software * Babiesovernight.com (2) * Mas Fuego energy drink (2) * Mike Graves campaign ad (2) * John Hunter campaign ad (2) * Vindication Angel Curse Buster BC * The Red Cloud Tsunami anime * ZiT * Electrolyte sports drink * MCHBTT (abbrv of long title) * Medicate Me TV show * The Horn (two in English, one in Russian) * Eugenics Inc. International (2) * Mummification (2) * Feinburg's International Realty * Fleeca credit card (3) * Lipurgex pill (2) * Al Dente's * Whiz Wireless * Dragon Brain * Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos * Liberty City Gun Club * VIG Insurance * Pißwasser * Trackify tracking beacon (2) * Whiz Flip cell phone (one in English, one in Spanish) * Double Helix DNA Search * Hamster Harem * El Camucho Roboto * NUCA Museum * Bittersweet personal e-mail device (2) * WTF * Cryogenics * VIP Luxury Ringtones * Civil Service computer game * The Suburbs TV show * Molis pill * Beatrix Fontane * "Little Bitches" dolls. * "My Drunk Uncle" upcoming TV show. See also *Radio Content in The Lost and Damned Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV